Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to a mat system configured to operate in multiple positions. More particularly, embodiments disclose a workstation that is configured to be transitioned between a sitting position and a standing position.
Background
A stand-up desk is a desk that allows a user to write, read, operate a keyboard, etc. while standing. Conventionally, stand-up desks have been made in many different styles or variations, where the height of the desk may be adjusted to fit the height of the user. Because a user operating stand-up desks is required to stand, the user may desire to stand on an anti-fatigue mat, which is designed to reduce the fatigue of the user working in the standing position for prolonged periods of time. Even with an anti-fatigue mat, it is difficult for a user to stand for an entire workday. Therefore, a user is typically required to alternate between utilizing a stand-up desk and a conventional sit-down desk throughout the workday.
For space efficiency purposes, workstations have been engineered that are configured to be converted between a stand-up desk and a sit-down desk. When a user is using a sit-down desk, the user usually sits on a chair that is positioned over a chair mat, wherein the chair mat covers and protects carpet or hardware flooring. However, when using a workstation it is inconvenient and difficult for a user to continuously move a chair mat and an anti-fatigue mat to be positioned in front of the workstation.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a workstation that is configured to transition between an anti-fatigue mat and chair mat being positioned in front of the workstation.